


I Need You

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor uses Jack to get what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

His song was ending. At least that is what the ood had told him. In all of his 900 years, he had never listened to nor cared about predictions that were made regarding him. Predictions, just like archeology made him laugh. Something about this one felt different though. His time was going to end when the man knocked four times. The Master had returned to life in the past, but the Doctor had burned his body this time, verifying that he was dead. Still the prediction made him run. It also made him make mistakes. Maybe that was why he turned to Jack, or he was just being a coward again, making excuses to love a man that had loved him for thousands of years. 

Jack didn't notice him at first as he sat at the bar, nursing a bottle of beer. Jack was alone and not trying to impress anyone as he slumped against the counter. The Doctor entered the bar, moving to sit next to Jack. 

"Is this seat taken?" He wondered. Jack looked over in surprise.

"No," Jack smiled. The Doctor sat down and Jack motioned for the bartender to bring them two more beers. The Doctor normally didn't drink beer, but he took his taking a mouthful of it. He pulled a face at the taste and Jack chuckled. 

"What brings you here Doc?" Jack wondered. The Doctor hated the nickname, but he didn't correct Jack. 

"You do," The Doctor answered. 

"I see," Jack responded taking another drink of his beer. Ianto and him were fighting and he had just wanted a night off. Leave it to the Doctor to show up to ruin that oppertunity. Still if it gave him the chance to hit something it might be worth it. He finished his beer and stood up. "Lead the way."

The Doctor headed towards his TARDIS. Jack following close behind him. As they entered the TARDIS, the Doctor didn't stop at the console but continued past it. Jack hesitated for a moment before going after the Doctor. He found the Doctor in a room he had never seen before. It had a large bed against one wall with a desk on another. The desk was covered in papers with the strange circular writing the Doctor used. A bookshelf near the desk was overflowing with books in a way that look disorganized, but Jack knew the Doctor would be able to tell him every book on the shelves. Jack came to the realization that he was in the Doctor's room as the Doctor removed his jacket.

"What is going on?" Jack wondered slightly confused. "I thought you needed me."

"I do," The Doctor replied as he crawled up on the bed. 

"For?" Jack asked him softly as his heart raced with anticipation. 

"If you haven't figured that out yet Jack, you certainly don't live up to your reputation," The Doctor teased. He moved the blankets back as he laid down on the bed. Jack was watching him still, but not moving. Taking his chances, he moved into position on the bed. The Doctor lay with his face and chest down on the bed and his butt slightly up in the air. At first he thought Jack was going to refuse his offer and make him feel like a fool. He didn't have to worry long though as Jack climbed up on the bed behind him. He felt Jack reach around his waist, unbuckling his trousers. He shuddered as his bottom was exposed to the air. He didn't stop or try to help Jack as his trousers were removed from his legs. He felt exposed and vulnerable as Jack once more took position behind him. 

Despite his willingness, he was terrified and he could hear his hearts pounding in his chest. He hoped silently that Jack couldn't hear them as well as he heard another zipper being pulled down followed by the click of a bottle. He prepared himself for pain as Jack's hand rested on his back. He shuddered again as he felt a cold substance run down his arse and drip off his balls. Jack chuckled and he felt a small object circling his entrance. With a little pressure, it entered him and he tensed. 

"Easy Doctor," Jack cooed as he held his finger in place. The Doctor tried to relax as the finger didn't exactly hurt but felt strange entering his body. He took a deep breath followed by another. As his body relaxed the finger was pressed deeper. Jack reached around to grip his member as he found the bundle of nerves that made the Doctor cry out in pleasure. Jack's hand moved up and down his cock as he pressed on that bundle of nerves and soon the Doctor found himself whimpering in pleasure. He arched his back up slightly as a second finger joined the first. He could feel the stretch, but still it didn't hurt and when Jack used them to manipulate that spot the Doctor thought he was going to find his release before Jack could take him properly. 

"You like that?" Jack wondered as he played with the Doctor's prostate. 

"Yes," The Doctor moaned. 

"Do you want me to try it with my cock now?" Jack asked. The Doctor felt precum leak from the words. Jack removed his fingers before the Doctor could answer and the Doctor found himself morning the loss. He took a deep breath as he felt the large blunt end of what could only be Jack's cock pressing on his anus. Jack pushed forward and he moved forward with it as Jack's member stretched him wider than the two fingers. His body burned on almost the painful side as Jack continued to push forward. 

"Hurts," He whimpered. Jack stopped his movements. Leaving his cock in place, he rubbed the Doctor's back. The Doctor clenched around the intrusion, but it did nothing to relieve the pain. He pushed out as though he were trying to expel Jack's member. Taking it as an invite to continue, Jack pushed forward. The Doctor grabbed the pillow tightly as Jack kept pushing forward until his groin rested against the Doctor's bottom.

"You feel so tight and cold inside Doctor," Jack groaned as he stopped himself from taking the Doctor roughly. Instead, the Doctor felt his body pulling slightly as Jack pulled himself almost all the way out just to push back in. As he did, he bumped the little bundle of nerves. The Doctor felt himself hardening again as Jack made sure to push on that spot. The Doctor's body felt strange as Jack pulled all the way out of him. Grabbing his legs, Jack flipped him on his back. The Doctor stared up at Jack as his thighs were pushed apart almost to the point of pain, as Jack exposed his hole once more. For a moment, he saw the size of Jack's member and wondered how it fit in his body before he felt it disappearing inside his body once more. He threw his head back against the pillow, panting as he grabbed at the bed holding onto it tightly. 

"Jack, oh Jack," he moaned. He sounded undignified and he knew it. He couldn't stop himself though. His own cock bounced against his stomach, red and hard. 

"Cum for me," Jack told him as he continued to thrust deep into his body. He groaned, arching his back as his body obeyed the command. Cum covered his stomach as he shuddered. His body clamped down on Jack's member, but that didn't stop Jack's movements as he kept up the same rhythm through his release. As soon as his body untensed, Jack started moving in earnest, taking him hard. He felt Jack slam hard into his body several times before Jack's body tensed. Hot fluid filled him as Jack came deep inside his body. Jack held himself in place for a moment as he finished emptying himself deep in the Doctor's bowels. Jack pulled out of him slowly and the Doctor made a face as Jack's cum followed, leaking down his bottom. Jack let go of his legs and he lowered them slowly. 

Jack lay down on the bed beside him, breathing heavily. He didn't try to cuddle the Doctor as his mind raced. 

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Jack wondered. 

"I needed you," The Doctor responded. Rolling onto his side, he wrapped an arm over Jack's chest as he closed his eyes. Jack lay there unable to sleep as he hoped silently the Doctor would need him again in the future.


End file.
